


Those First Feelings

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: mini_wrimo 2015 [12]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, One Shot, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is to make up for the Bilbo fic that I posted yesterday.</p>
<p>Elvish:</p>
<p>Meleth - > Love</p>
    </blockquote>





	Those First Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This is to make up for the Bilbo fic that I posted yesterday.
> 
> Elvish:
> 
> Meleth - > Love

At first she had passed it off as nothing when she had first woken that morning before Kili. Then when it happened again she realized what it was. Their child it seemed was an active little one already. And gently shook her husband awake. 

“Kili. Love wake up.”

She watches with a small smile as Kili slowly rejoins the world with a slow stretching of his tanned limbs. His answering smile like the dawning of a bright new morning sun greeting the day as he blinks at her slowly.

“What is it, Tauriel? Are you alright?”

She leans forward to kiss his forehead before taking one of his hands and laying it gently on her covered stomach.

“Tauriel?”

“I am well, meleth. But I think there is someone here wanting to greet you. Just feel.”

He blinks at her with sleep confused eyes before looking to her stomach and gently pressing his hand against it. She knows the moment that he does begin to understand what fruit has come from their union, when he looks at her with shining eyes and a small wobbly smile.

“Truly?”

She grins softly as their baby kicks again.

“Truly, meleth.”

They went separate ways for the morning after a light private breakfast in their chambers where she grinned at Kili’s soft smile as he gently touched her stomach, and she found her husband’s mother as she was going around learning more about her new duties in the Dwarven Kingdom officially as Kili’s wife and as Princess elevated above her former status as Captain beside his mother. She did her best to listen and learn whenever the Lady Dis or one of her aides would point something out to her.

She hoped that the King and his sister were pleased with how fast she learned her new duties on top of the new pregnancy. The kicking of the babe inside her comes again and she forces a soft breathe out of her lungs then realizes that Lady Dis is waiting quietly, watching her with a furrowed brow.

“Apologies, Lady Dis. I was -”

The Dwarrowdam chuckles softly though her brow doesn’t lose its furrowed look as she takes hold of her wrist gently.

“Distracted I know. Come now, let us see why you are so distracted.”

She lets Dis lead her quietly down one hall and then down another one deep in the embrace of the mountain before shutting them both in a private room. She’s glancing about the room, noting that it seems to be an office of some kind with a small fireplace in it when Dis finally turns back to her with an intent expression.

“Lady Dis?”

The Dwarrowdam tilts her head to the side slightly.

“There is something new about you on this day. And one of my personal advisors stated that my youngest son has seemed to ready burst apart. I think I know the reason why, but may I feel?”

She nods wordlessly as the elder Princess of Erebor comes to her side and gently presses her hand to her stomach. After a moment she gives her a rarely seen smile. One of the lesser bloodthirsty ones as Kili had once called them.

“Ah, I thought as much. It seems that Mahal has indeed blessed your union with my youngest son. You should return to your chambers and rest. I will send my son back to you. Congratulations.”

“Thank you, milady."

She bows her head respectfully then steps carefully around the Dwarrowdam, exits the room on silent feet, and returns to the chambers she shares with Kili. That night she listens with a soft smile with her fingers tangled in her husband’s hair as Kili coos at her stomach as their child kicks.


End file.
